1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a liquid discharge head and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus, an apparatus adopting a liquid discharge recording method, for example, an inkjet recording apparatus, has been known that uses a recording head including, for example, a liquid discharge head (a liquid droplet discharge head) to discharge liquid droplets.
As a liquid discharge head, a head has been known that includes a passage plate formed by having multiple plate-shaped members bonded, to form an individual passage communicating with a nozzle to discharge liquid droplets (see Patent Document 1).
Also, a head has been known that reduces forced-out excessive adhesive, by narrowing a bonding part when parts constituting the head are bonded by the adhesive (see Patent Document 2).